Falling In Love
by Melany Alvarenga
Summary: No meio de uma tarde, num lugar improvável, com pessoas que ninguém nunca imaginou, o amor aconteceu... E foi impossível não se apaixonar...


Era mais um dia quente e ensolarado em Miami Beach e como sempre a sorveteria estava cheia. Ao longe, na mesa quase fora da loja, tinha um cara que parecia triste. Eu meio que sentia que as pessoas sentem, a vovó Cullen dizia que era um dom, eu acho que é só uma coincidência. Fui até ele e me surpreendi ao ver que ele tinha carinha de criança apesar de ser grande como um urso. Larguei Bella e Rosalie reclamando no balcão, e fui até ele.

–O que você vai querer? – perguntei.

–O que você tiver de mais forte! – eu tinha razão sobre ele estar mal. Seu bafo de bebida estava forte para eu sentir de longe. Mas ainda assim, acabei percebendo o que não devia.

Ele era loiro, e tinha olhos claros. Mesmo sentado, via-se que era alto.

–Bem, o mais forte que eu tenho é sorvete de rum. Vai querer?

Ele riu, e fiquei surpresa ao ver que um homem daquele tamanho tinha covinhas. Covinhas.

Saí com seu pedido e fui até o balcão. Peguei duas bolas de sorvete de flocos, uma de morango, e uma de chocolate. Pus calda de limão, e algumas bolinhas de confete. Algo feliz para melhorar o dia dele. Por um momento fiquei triste por ele, algo estava machucando-o e isso não era bom para ninguém. Quando cheguei a mesa, ele parecia melhor um pouquinho. Seus olhinhos não estavam caídos, e ele parecia mais acordado.

–Aqui está o seu pedido. Alegre para felicidade do freguês.

Ele sorriu, e eu fiquei boba. Não vou mentir, eu gosto quando as pessoas entram tristes e saem felizes do meu estabelecimento.

Depois de tomar o sorvete, ele foi até o balcão pagar.

–Obrigado por fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. – disse colocando dez dólares em cima da mesa.

– São cinco dólares. – respondi olhando para a cédula.

–Nesse caso, a outra metade é para o telefone da moça.

–Você tem certeza que o telefone da moça está disponível?

Ele coçou a cabeça sem graça, me olhando como se pedisse desculpas. Não consegui segurar o sorriso.

–Mas para você a moça abre uma exceção, e dá o telefone. – peguei um guardanapo e anotei meu número de celular, e assim que entreguei, ouvi Bella e Rosalie bufarem. – Aqui.

–Alice Cullen. – ele repetiu. – Emmett McCarty, prazer.

Ele era lindo, e tinha o nome lindo. Ele era a "lindeza" em pessoa.

Assim que ele foi embora, minhas assistentes que também eram minhas melhores amigas ficaram me encarando, cada de um lado da minha pessoa. Elas estavam se olhando com uma enorme interrogação na testa, e eu sabia que aquela pergunta muda de "Alice você pirou?" era pela minha atitude com Emmett. Gostei de dizer o nome dele. Ou de pensar.

–Alice, você bebeu? – Rosalie foi direta como sempre.

–Claro que não, por quê?

–Por que? – Bella me imitou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – Porque você deu seu número para um cara que você nunca viu! Um _cliente_.

–Gente ele é um amigo! Só.

–Ele não pode ser seu amigo porque você não o conhece, criatura! – Rose praticamente gritou.

–Você duas não tem que trabalhar, não?! – cortei logo o assunto porque se deixasse elas iriam me perturbar até a eternidade.

_No dia seguinte..._

Eu estava em casa cheia de bobes na cabeça, e fazendo as unhas dos pés, quando Beyoncé começou a cantar me assustando, tamanha minha concentração. Tive que levantar com muito cuidado, e andar com os dedos para cima, até conseguir achar a droga do celular. Toda minha raiva se dissipou quando vi o nome no visor do Iphone. _Emmett McCarty_.

–Oi?

–Hum... Alice? – ele parecia meio nervoso.

Relaxa, eu também estou – pensei.

–Oi, Emm. – mordi o lábio com força ao perceber a merda que eu havia feito ao dar um apelido a ele. – Como você tá?

–Bem. É... hum... Você gostaria de sair comigo, Alice?

Eu queria gritar que sim, mas não conseguia mexer um músculo da minha face. Respirei fundo, e consegui achar minha voz.

–Hum... Emmett, você pode esperar um pouquinho na linha?

–Claro.

Assim que ouvi a resposta positiva dele, olhei o visor do Iphone e apertei o _mute_. Esperei para ver se ele não estava de fato me ouvindo, então gritei. Gritei mesmo. Alto e agudamente. Mas foi de pura alegria. Eu não acreditava que ele tinha me chamado para sair! Quer dizer, não assim tão rápido. Depois de rir, gritar e repetir mil vezes "eu não acredito", retornei a ligação.

–Sim, eu adoraria sair com você. – eu disse com dificuldade, pois o riso queria de qualquer forma sair da minha boca.

Eu já ia desligando quando escute ele dizer:

–Amei o apelido, Lice.

Assim que encerrei a chamada com Emmett, liguei para as minhas loucas. Conversamos por horas, e agora elas não mais o odiava, agora o amava de paixão. Fazer o que? Minhas amigas eram loucas bipolares!

Tomei um banho frio bem gostoso, e me vesti. Usava um short curto jeans desbotado, uma bata branca, e um par de sandálias rasteiras estilo gladiador. Prendi meus cabelos cumpridos que agora estavam aloirados num rabo-de-cavalo, e fiz uma maquiagem leve.

–Um parque de diversões? – perguntei encantada.

–Bom, eu queria te deixar feliz do jeito que você faz comigo. – ele respondeu meigo e sincero.

Rodamos tudo no parque. Brincamos nas argolas, jogamos tiro ao alvo – Emm (como ele insistia em ser chamado por mim) ganhou um urso enorme para mim – brincamos de pescaria, andamos na roda-gigante, no carrossel, e no bate-bate. Comemos pipoca, algodão-doce, e ele me provou o quão forte era quando me levou – jogada em seu ombro como um saco de batata – à força até aquele brinquedo onde tem que jogar a bolinha para te fazer cair na piscina. Sorte a minha que era piscina de bolinha! E tiramos fotos. Muitas fotos, sorrindo, fazendo caretas...

Depois que estávamos super cansados de tanto brincar, subimos em sua Ninja 300 branca e fomos para casa. Assim que chegamos em frente a minha casa, descemos e Emm me acompanhou até o portão.

–Eu me diverti muito hoje. – ele disse exibindo seu sorriso cheio de covinhas.

–Eu também. – ri ao lembrar do nosso passeio.

Ele chegou perto de mim, e acariciou meu rosto, colando seu corpo ao meu. Prendi a respiração em antecipação do próximo passo. Por um momento, me perdi em seu mar verde que habitava seus olhos.

–Eu gosto de você, Alice. Gosto do jeito como faz eu me sentir.

–Eu também.

Eu lerda, não consegui formular nada melhor que isso.

–Eu tô louco para te beijar. – ele confessou.

–Eu quero que você me beije. – disse abobalhada.

Então senti a maciez de seus lábios pressionando os meus num beijo doce. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu concedi. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. E eu esperava de fato que quando ele se afastasse de mim, outros viessem.

Oito meses depois...

Eu estava super atarefada porque as minhas funcionárias – folgadas até o último fio de cabelo – estavam em horário de almoço há duas horas e me largaram sozinha na sorveteria. Já era quatro horas da tarde, o sol estava forte e o movimento de pessoas na sorveteria estava grande.

Emmett chegou e pegou duas das três vasilhinhas de sorvete em minhas mãos e me ajudou a levar até as mesas certas.

–Amor, não posso te dar atenção agora. – eu disse sem prestar atenção nele. Do nada – acho que de Nárnia! – Rose e Bella apareceram com o sorriso mais idiota no rosto. O sorriso de "estou aprontando".

–Lice, eu preciso falar com você. – ele parecia um pouco nervoso, suas covinhas estavam aparecendo mesmo que ele não estivesse sorrindo.

–Emm, não posso agora. A sorveteria está cheia.

Emmett fez um gesto para Bella, e logo a morena chata tirou do bolso da calça jeans uma coisa que eu não consegui enxergar direito, mas parecia uma caixinha. Ele andou até o meio da sorveteria, no meio dos clientes e gritou.

–Pessoal, eu quero a atenção de vocês um momento. – o silêncio reinou no meio da loja. – Lice, minha pequena, eu te amo tanto. Eu aprendi a ser feliz com você, eu sorrio por sua causa. Porque você existe na minha vida. – e só então eu vi o que era a caixinha. E meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Mary Alice Platt Cullen, você aceita casar comigo?

Lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, um sorriso besta estava em meu rosto, Emmett ajoelhado na minha frente com o anel mais lindo do mundo, e Bella e Rose – que antes o odiava, e depois gostavam dele, e agora caiam de amores ao seus pés – puxavam o coro de "aceita!" com os clientes.

–Diga que sim logo menina, antes que ele enfarte – uma senhora disse rindo e então eu achei minha voz.

–Sim! Eu aceito me casar com você.

E foi no meio daquele alvoroço, com os lábios de Emmett sobre os meus, que eu percebi que se eu estivesse ao lado dele, eu seria feliz para sempre.

FIM


End file.
